Austin
"Austin & Alias" is the seventh episode of Season Three of the sitcom Austin & Ally. It aired on January 26, 2014. Synopsis Austin & Ally are working on one of Austin's songs when Ally's mogul Ronnie Ramone steps into the office at Sonic Boom, in order to announce the near completion of her first album. But when he finds out she's writing a song for Austin, he insists that she should quit because he is signed for a competing label (Starr Records). Convinced that he doesn't have a choice but to drop Ally, Team Austin tries to hire a new songwriter. His choices include a country & western singer, a death metal guitarist, a Prince-imitator, a female hip-hop DJ, and even a mariachi singer. Eventually, he settles on a mysterious girl named "Roxy Rocket," whose style fits his musical style perfectly. Ally takes the news unexpectedly well because Roxy turns out to be a pseudonym created by Ally, which Trish discovers when he makes a cell phone call to her from approximately five feet away, and then literally turns Austin around to face her. Both Trish and Austin agree to go along with this charade, although Dez suddenly gets the notion that Ally is actually Roxy. After "Roxy" writes her first big hit for Austin, the team creates a fake biography for this girl. The hype over this imaginary new songwriter leads to an interview with Jett Deely on "Miami Countdown Live", forcing Ally to disguise herself as this Swedish firecracker. When Jett trashes Ally on his show, she blows a gasket and loses her fake accent. Somehow, Austin is able to maintain their charade of Ally being Roxy, and when she's on the verge of strangling him, Austin grabs her, throws her over his shoulder and carries her off-stage, all while the audience cheers her on. After the show, Ally is still excited about playing Roxy. She high fives all three of her friends, knocking Dez to the ground in the process. Ronnie finds out about Roxy's antics and approaches her offering to hire her to write songs for Ally. When he calls her up on her cell phone, he finds out that they're one in the same. Before he can drop her from his label, Ally takes some of the characteristics of her alter-ego and chides him over his choice to hire her, insisting that working with Austin is what makes her so good in the first place. Mr. Ramone is intimidated by her for the first time and impressed, and agrees to let her stay with his label and write songs for Austin simultaneously. He even admits he'd rather have Ally continue doing so, than dropping her. Meanwhile, Dez wins a raffle for a $1,000 gift card to the Animal-Print Emporium, angering Trish because there were only a hundred tickets and she bought the other ninety-nine. Dez agrees to give her the gift card at the end of the week, on the condition that during the week she be nice to him, or he'll go back and buy something else each time she insults him. Season 1's Bloggers & Butterflies shows that Dez keeps his word and this episode is no exception. After Dez accidentally spills Trish's drink all over her shirt, she becomes extremely nasty to him and launches a tired of verbal abuse at him. As a result, he spends the gift card until there's only $7 of credit left. Category:Austin & Ally episodes